Cidade das Sombras
by guiguiz
Summary: O mundo é cheio de mistérios que muitas pessoas não conhecem, e um desses mistérios vive dentro de Miguel um menino que foi criado longe do resto da humanidade em seu passado.
1. Chapter 1

Miguel

CAP 1

"_Seu olhar estava vago, seu ultimo grito parecia um simples soluço, sua pele estava fria e esbranquiçada, seus belos lábios estavam arroxeados, suas roupas estavam sujas de terra, uma terra vermelha e grudenta. Minhas lagrimas escorriam sem parar por meu rosto, minha vontade era pegar uma faca e parar com a dor que eu sentia, o vento estava aumentando já deveria ser meia noite, a floresta estava escura nos éramos iluminados pela luz da lua cheia, encostei sua cabeça em meu peito como se esperasse que você voltasse à vida."_

"_Um barulho ecoou atrás de nós, um vulto preto estava parado alguns metros, levantei-me deixando seu corpo no relento e caminhei até o vulto que continuava imóvel. A floresta era fria, as árvores secas e todas retorcidas pareciam ter uns cem anos cada uma, as folhas todas caídas no chão, secas e quebradiças, a lua estava totalmente cheia com um tom de amarelado as nuvens ficavam em seu entorno o vento e a nevoa trazia mais tensão à floresta."_

"_Quando cheguei perto do vulto, ele passou por mim, em questões de segundo e indo em direção a seu corpo, a nevoa tomou conta do lugar em menos de um segundo, não dava para ver mais nada. De repente um vento forte e gélido fez a nevoa desaparecer, corri até aonde deveria estar seu corpo, mas no local só havia um rosa com pétalas negras, fiquei de joelhos, enquanto algo me destruía por dentro, era o ódio por te perde para esse mundo em que eu havia entrado. Ele me tirou você à pessoa que mais amava. Agora o silencio era mutuo isso estava me deixando louco, a ira tomou conta de mim fazendo gritar com as forças que restara."_

Acordei assustado, meu corpo estava tremendo e suava frio, passei a mão em minha cabeça até parar na nuca e ficar como se segurasse o pescoço para não cair, olhei o quarto que estava totalmente escuro, coloquei o chinelo e me levantei da andei até a janela abri as cortinas e a janela, a chuva caia como fossem lagrimas dos anjos, senti o vento frio bater em meu rosto quente fazendo meu corpo se arrepiar.

Já é a segunda semana que sonho com isso, olhei no horizonte onde pequenos pontos de luz brilhavam o resto era apenas um breu, fechei a janela, e voltei o meu olhar novamente para o quarto, voltei para cama.

Depois de um tempo deitado na velha cama de madeira quase devorada por cupins, olhando para teto e o sono não chegava, mas sim as perguntas, o rosto da aquela menina que tanto amo era muito nítido, mas quando eu acordava o rosto dela não passa de um borrão, será que esse sonho tem haver com os mistérios da minha família? As perguntas afugentaram o meu sono. Fiquei meditando sobre elas ate o meu despertador tocar, já era seis e quinze da manhã, levantei peguei uma roupa limpa no enorme guarda-roupa de madeira envelhecida, que ainda não havia sido descoberto pelos cupins, peguei minha toalha de banho e sair do meu quarto e fui pelo corredor até chegar numa porta de madeira pintada de vermelho que já estava desbotado.

Abri a porta devagar olhei para ver se não havia ninguém lá dentro, o banheiro era pequeno, com pequenos azulejos com flores desenhadas neles, o piso era de um marrom chocolate, o chuveiro ficava no canto direito e não tinha água quente, a privada de cerâmica estava sempre entupida e muito suja, nunca havia usado aquilo por nojo, o espelho em cima da pia estava trincado de ponta a ponta.

Tirei a camisa, e me olhei no espelho passei a mão em minha marca de nascença, um pequeno pentagrama no centro do meu peito. Liguei o chuveiro à água fria se chocou com a minha pele quente fazendo o meu corpo arder, tentei relaxar, mas bateram na porta, desliguei o chuveiro me sequei rapidamente e coloquei a roupa limpa e sai do banheiro olhei a enorme fila que havia se formado.

- Tem mais pessoas que querem usar o banheiro, cara! – Falou o senhor Rodrigo, um desempregado, que foi expulso de casa depois que começou a frenquentar bares e beber demais, hoje ele ficar arrumando brigas todos os dias, esses tempos atrás ele teve que ficar internado por que levou um golpe na cabeça.

Voltei para o quarto, peguei os livros e joguei toda dentro da minha velha mochila toda remendada, desci as escadas passei pela porta de ferro que dava para a rua. O sol brilhava intensamente, o céu estava azul vivo sem nenhuma nuvem e vento estava seco e o calor ardente, andei pela calçada com a cabeça baixa, as pessoas passavam por mim, algumas falando ao celular outras simplesmente andando para algum lugar.


	2. Carolyne

Carolyne

CAP 2

Acordei já era nove e trinta da manha, olhei pela janela o dia estava lindo, o sol brilhava o céu estava azul sem nenhuma nuvem, algumas crianças brincavam na rua, abri o meu guarda roupa peguei uma bermuda jeans e uma camisa branca da Adidas coloquei o meu All star branco também.

Desci as escadas, foi até a mesa onde minha mãe já tomava café.

- Bom dia! – Falei enquanto puxava a cadeira para me sentar.

- Bom dia, filha dormir bem? – Perguntou ela, me servindo uma tigela com salada de frutas.

- Sim, muito bem. – Não sabia de onde vinha tanta alegria, mas sabia que eu estava feliz.

Comi bem rápido queria ri logo para a escola, sai correndo direto para o banheiro escovei os dentes e dei uma ajeitada em meus cabelos, peguei a mochila que estava em meu quarto e fui correndo para a porta, gritando tchau para a minha mãe. Não sabia por que estava com tanta pressa, mas queria logo chegar à escola, no meio do caminho avistei Biatriz.

- Bia, me espera! – Gritei, e corri em sua direção.

Ela me olhou com um leve sorriso em seu rosto.

- Oi, Carolyne tudo bem? – Os olhos dela procuraram os meus, sempre achei os olhos dela lindo a cor azul gelo combinava perfeitamente com sua pele clara e seus cabelos ruivos.

- É estou bem um pouco cansada, mas bem. – Nossas risadas ecoaram pela rua enquanto íamos para a escola.

Passamos pela enorme grade e fomos para a nossa sala, eu sentava na fileira do canto esquerdo na primeira carteira e Beatriz logo atrás de mim.

- Primeira aula é o que?

- Historia se eu não me engano.

O sinal bateu avisando o termino da ultima aula, todos guardaram o material o mais rápido o possível e saíram correndo sala a fora, fui ao banheiro com a Beatriz, nos olhávamos no espelho quando ela me perguntou.

- Quer ir numa festa comigo hoje? – Ela amarava os cabelos ruivos em rabo de cavalo.

- Não posso. – Respondi sem mais delongas.

- Por que não, tem outro compromisso? – Agora ela me olhava, deixando um ar de reprovação pela a minha resposta.

- Vou estudar, lá na faculdade que a minha mãe trabalha. Falando nisso eu tenho que ir. – Sorri para ela enquanto pegava a mochila, ela rui também.

- Eu sei por que você vai estudar lá é por causa do Miguel, ele ta trabalhando na biblioteca, você ainda é apaixonada por ele?

- Sou, ainda ele vai ser meu! – Falei quase gritando.

- Calma! Eu só perguntei. – Ela estava com uma risada de ironia em sua face. – Eu, não sei por que você ainda tenta ficar com ele? Ele nunca prestou atenção em você, e na verdade ele nunca prestou atenção em ninguém, ele é muito estranho.

- Ele não é estranho só diferente. – Falei com os dentes trincados. – E esse ano eu vou conquistá-lo, "_EU PROMETO_" pela minha vida. – As palavra saiam rasgando a minha garganta de tanta raiva que sentia.

- Promete mesmo? – Perguntou ela me olhando dentro dos meus olhos.

- Sim! – Falei bem alto para que todos que estivessem perto ouvissem. – Até o fim desse ano ele será meu, se não... – Não consegui terminar a minha frase minha mente procurava algo que não fosse à palavra morte.

- Será a sua morte! – Ela ria alto todos que estavam próximos olhavam para nos sem entender o que estava havendo. – Isso eu quero ver.

- Que amiga é você! – Sai correndo de lá, mas pude a ouvir falar algo.

- Que vê a realidade e que não fica imaginando o que é impossível de acontecer.

Quando cheguei à faculdade, fui direto falar com a minha mãe, ela é a diretora.

- Oi mãe, cheguei!

- Oi filha, como foi de aula? – A pergunta dela me vez tremer, me vez lembrar da briga que tive com a Bia.

- Boa! Muito boa! – Respondi fazendo um sorriso de ponta a ponta em minha face, para tentar disfarçar a minha angustia pela briga com a minha melhor amiga.

- Hum! Que bom então, ganhou tarefa?

- Sim, vou fazer agora mesmo, lá na biblioteca.

- Esta bem, mas não atrapalhe o Miguel ele esta arrumando as estantes de livros.

- Ok! Não vou atrapalhá-lo. – Estava muito feliz eu vou poder falar com ele finalmente.


	3. Organizando Livros

Organizando livros

CAP3

Joguei minha mochila em cima da mesa da biblioteca, e me voltei para as prateleiras e comecei a organizar os livros, que estavam empoeirados e alguns quase devorados pelas traças.

Até que um livro de capa verde musgo tendo como título "Alma Negra" escrito em dourado me chamou a atenção, o livro era grosso deveria ter pelo menos umas 1000 páginas às letras eram muito pequenas, comecei a ler, parecia ser uma história de um menino que carregava uma maldição.

- Oi! – Uma voz ecoou atrás de mim. Virei-me levando os braços para o rosto, deixando o livro cair. – Calma sou eu.

- Que susto, Carolyne!

- Desculpa, não queria te assustar. – Sua voz estava com um tom de arrependimento por causa do susto que dera.

- Está desculpada. Mas não me assuste de novo. – Falei enquanto pegava o livro no chão. – Você veio ver a sua mãe?

- Sim e também vim estudar aqui na biblioteca. – Agora sua voz era de uma alegria contagiante. – Que livro é esse?

- Um livro que achei na prateleira, você não ia estudar? – Tentei pôr bastante ironia em minha voz

- Já estou indo, seu chato.

- Obrigado estou me esforçando para melhorar.

- Que engraçado você Miguel pelo visto não mudou nada desde a última vez que nos vimos.

- Por que eu iria mudar?

- Por que algumas pessoas mudam conforme vão crescendo!

- Não diga, eu sou uma exceção à regra então?

- Sim! – Seus belos olhos verdes claros procuraram os meus, voltei o meu olhar para as prateleiras.

- Que bom saber disso.

- Por quê? – Olhei de canto e vi sua expressão que era de dúvida e curiosidade ao mesmo tempo.

- Porque não sou qualquer um, tenho peculiaridades que me tornam diferente do resto da humanidade.

- Nossa se achou o todo diferente.

- Sou mesmo, e isso é um problema meu não seu.

Ela se virou e foi para umas das mesas onde havia deixado sua bolsa, tirou os cadernos e livros e começou a estudar, fiquei com um pouco de remorsos por ter discutido com ela, fiquei olhando-a por um tempo seu rosto era um enigma agora parecia que ela estava feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo amargurado era difícil saber.

- Se quiser ajuda na lição é só pedir, esta bem? – Falei sem olhar para ela.

- Está bem! – Sua voz era baixa, quase não consegui ouvir o que ela me respondeu.

Voltei para o livro novamente, a história estava cada vez mais parecida com a minha vida.

Já estava no sexto capitulo quando percebi que Carolyne estava ao meu lado lendo, seus olhos verdes corriam pela folha de papel numa velocidade incrível.

- Esta gostando? – Perguntei enquanto ela voltava seu olhar para mim.

- Te interessa. – Seus olhos me fuzilaram.

- Sim, se não eu não teria perguntado. – Sorri para ela, enquanto ela revirava os olhos.

- Por que você é tão irônico?

- Sou, porque não estou a fim de falar.

- Então, porque puxou conversa agora?

- Eu não puxei conversa só perguntei algo.

- Quer saber já vou indo, não quero me zangar com você.

- Tchau.

- Mas antes quero este livro em sua mão. – Ela arrancou o livro de minhas mãos e deu as costas pegou seus materiais e saiu da sala antes mesmo que eu falasse algo.

Fiquei um tempo imóvel olhando para o nada somente sentindo o cheiro de mofo da enorme biblioteca e escutando os passos das pessoas que passavam no lado de fora, voltei-me novamente para prateleiras empoeiradas de madeira escura.

Olhei no relógio já era nove e trinta da noite, corri peguei a minha mochila que estava em cima da mesa, saí correndo da biblioteca, os corredores estavam vazios alguns com as luzes apagadas, o silencio fez lembrar-me de meu sonho, a floresta, as árvores secas.

Fui até o banheiro às luzes ainda estavam acessas olhei para o enorme espelho, estava mais pálido do que o normal, minhas olheiras estavam extremamente profundas, desviei o meu olhar do espelho, abri a torneira peguei um pouco de água e joguei no rosto.

Algo colocou a mão em meu ombro, meu coração quase parou de bater ao sentir aquilo.

- Algum problema? – Perguntou uma voz rouca.

Meu corpo estava paralisado, minha mente estava fazia não conseguia pensar em nada, não conseguia mexer o meu corpo, minha respiração estava ofegante.

- Esta tudo bem? – Perguntou aquela voz novamente.

Finalmente arranjei coragem e olhei novamente para o espelho, era um senhor, deveria ter seus cinqüenta anos, usava uma roupa azul escura, um boné e segurava uma vassoura em sua outra mão.

Mesmo sabendo que poderia ser uma pessoa normal tentando me ajudar, meu corpo evitava fazer qualquer movimento por mais simples que fosse.

- Vou chamar ajuda você não parece bem! – O senhor saiu a passos largos e essa era a chance de sair dali.

Quando passava pelo portão, uma sensação estranha dominou minha alma, parecia ser um remorso junto com a sensação de um vazio era difícil de explicar. A noite estava muito gélida, o vento anunciava chuva, decidi pegar um ônibus enquanto esperava no ponto lembrei-me da discussão com a Carolyne, de seus olhos verdes com esmeraldas em seu brilho, sua voz doce e perfeita como de uma cantora. Finalmente o ônibus chegou, embarquei e sentei no fundo encostando minha cabeça na janela e olhando o movimento.


	4. Lendo o livro

**LENDO O LIVRO**

Cap4

Já era de noite, a chuva caia intensamente, o silêncio da noite era cortado pela trovoada e a escuridão pela luz do relâmpago, o vento brincava com as folhas na rua fazendo pequenos redemoinhos. Assistia tudo de camarote em minha janela, voltei o meu olhar novamente para o quarto em especial no livro verde musgo em cima de minha cama.

Fechei a janela e fui para minha cama sentei sobre a coberta vermelha peguei o livro, meus olhos percorriam as pequenas letras nas folhas envelhecidas.

"_O vento era suave, a lua refletia na água cristalina que parecia um espelho, as estrelas eram como diamantes jogados ao céu, a areia era fina e delicada que escorria em minha mão como água."_

"_Estou descalça caminhando pela areia, deixando que meus pensamentos dominem a minha mente, um vento gélido me vez estremecer, a beleza daquela noite sumiu, nuvens negras dominaram o céu, o vento aumentou num modo descomunal, raios cortavam as nuvens tentei achar algum lugar para me proteger da tempestade que estava por vir, corri entre as árvores quando os primeiros pingos, frios e doidos de chuva caíram em minha pele. Parei de correr, cheguei numa clareia, o mato era alto, no centro dela, uma sombra olhava em minha direção, um clarão me fez ver seu rosto, era um menino de cabelo castanho mel, pele branca como a neve e olhos azuis gelo, ele nem sequer piscava, seu olhar parecia corroer a minha alma."_

"_De repente outro clarão me fez fechar os olhos, e quando os abri ele estava na minha frente, seu olhar frio sem vida deixou meu corpo tremulo. Um sorriso brotou em sua face era de malicia, tento recuar é era tarde demais sua mão fria e dura estava em meu pescoço apertando cada vez mais forte."_

Acordei assustada, havia caído no sono quando estava lendo, o livro estava aberto no chão, me abaixei para pegar quando um barulho fez minha atenção mudar, vinha da janela parecia que algo forçava para entrar, pensei que era o vento, mas a luz do relâmpago me revelou um vulto.

Andei até a janela, meu coração parecia que iria explodir, quando cheguei bem perto outro relâmpago cortou o céu fazendo que o vulto ganhasse formas não consegui ver seu rosto, somente seus olhos azuis gelos como os do menino do meu sonho, ele forçou a janela outra vez, recuei, mas acabei tropeçando e caindo, estava cada vez mais nervosa meus gritos maus saiam, cada vez mais ele forçava mais a janela, finalmente minha voz saiu como eu queria usei toda a minha força para gritar.

- O que houve filha? – Minha mãe apareceu no mesmo instante, me levantei do chão e corri em sua direção, abraçando-a. – Meu Deus! – Ela tentou me puxar para fora do quarto, mas a porta se fechou, trancando nós duas.

Gritávamos como se isso fosse espantar quem estava tentando invadir a casa, ele forçava a janela cada vez mais, a força de seus socos contra a madeira era incrível, parecia um animal em fúria, porem o que mais me deixou assustada era os seus olhos azuis claros, quase brancos, como os do menino que tentou me matar em meu sonho.

Um barulho forte ecoou do lado fora da casa e uma luz ofuscante iluminou tudo, eu e minha mãe gritamos com todas as nossas forças, a luz sumiu e o barulho também, o silêncio reinava agora, olhamos para janela que estava aberta e com o vidro quebrado a porta agora estava aberta o corredor estava todo escuro e alguns ruídos vinham do primeiro andar.

- Decerto, ele esta lá embaixo! – Falou a minha mãe num tom de voz baixo e calmo, simplesmente concordei com a cabeça, ela foi devagar até a porta e a fechou e trancou, e se virou para mim novamente. - Onde esta o seu celular?

- Não... – Minha voz mal conseguia sair, minha mente estava dominada de medo como meu corpo também estava, olhei para a janela aberta e para os cacos de vidros no chão.

Minha mãe começou a revirar as minhas coisas atrás do celular, enquanto eu tentava organizar os acontecimentos em minha mente, quando um ruído chamou minha atenção, ele tinha voltado para o segundo andar só que tinha encontrado a porta trancada e pelo visto não tinha gostado disso.

- Mãe! – Gritei, mas ela não me ouviu. – Mãe, ele voltou!

- O que?

- Ele voltou. – As lágrimas escorriam em meu rosto por causa do desespero que estava tomando conta mim.

Corri novamente para os braços de minha mãe, agora ele estava chutando a porta cada vez mais forte. Quando algumas vozes vieram do lado de fora da casa eram dos vizinhos que ouviram nossos gritos.

- Socorro! Ajudem-nos, tem um louco dentro da minha casa. – Gritou minha mãe da sacada da janela.

- Fique calma senhora, já chamamos a policia. – Falou uma grave parecia ser um homem.

- Vocês não entendem, tem um louco tentando matar eu a minha filha, precisamos sair daqui agora. – As lagrimas também escorriam no rosto dela, só que essas lágrimas eram de medo e preocupação.

As batidas na porta pararam, minha mãe olhou para porta e depois para mim, ficamos em silencio os barulhos no primeiro andar voltaram.

- Venham! – Ecoou uma voz da janela, eu e minha mãe gritamos de susto. – Calma vim ajudar agora vamos sair daqui.

- Vem filha! – Minha mãe me puxou pelo braço.

Tive um pouco de dificuldade para pular a janela meu corpo estava meio anestesiado pelo medo e a angustia, depois desci uma escada envelhecida e manchada de tinta, quando pisei na grama molhada meu coração começou se acalmar comecei a por em ordem os meus pensamentos.

Os ruídos continuavam dentro da casa quando a viatura chegou três policiais desceram um deles era uma mulher, ela falou como minha mãe e minha direção.

- Oi, meu nome é Ana Paula. – Não respondi simplesmente me limitei a olhar em seus olhos castanhos escuros. – Tudo bem, não vou te fazer mal, só quero te ajudar, esta bem? – Confirmei com a cabeça. – Vamos sair daqui?

- Sim. – Respondi, minha voz saiu quase um sopro.

Ela passou seu braço entorno de mim, e me conduziu em direção à viatura, olhei para a janela do meu quarto, e lá estava ele olhando tudo da janela, voltei-me o meu olhar para o chão em minha frente.

- Já passou, fique calma. – Falou Ana Paula, olhando para a janela também.


	5. Conhecendo

Acordei assustado, minha cabeça doía, minhas roupas estavam molhadas, senti um calafrio, levantei, olhei o velho quarto, andei até o guarda- roupa peguei uma roupa seca e olhei no relógio eram duas horas da manhã, coloquei um tênis qualquer e sai.

A chuva havia passado as nuvens sumiram e agora o céu estava estrelado e a lua estava cheia, sua luz prateada iluminava a rua, o vento ainda era frio, mas agora calmo como um leve sopro. Buscava em minha mente a lembrança de ter chegado a meu quarto e de ter me molhado tanto, mas o máximo que consegui foram flashes de imagens retorcidas.

Fui até a praça mais próxima, parei diante do lago, o silêncio estava me deixando angustiado parecia que havia algo de estranho, aquela sensação de vazio ainda continuava a atormentar- me, respirei fundo tentei me libertar de meus pensamentos, quando fui surpreendido por choro que vinha entre as árvores.

- Quem está ai?- O choro parou imediatamente.

Voltei- me para o lago novamente, sentei na grama molhada e olhei para a lua e as estrelas quando um ruído ecoou atrás de mim.

Em questão de minutos estava de pé novamente, era uma menina de cabelos ruivos, pele delicada, olhos negros brilhantes como o céu da noite, usava um vestido preto simples, mas que ressaltava seus cabelos vermelhos, estava descalça as sapatilhas estavam em suas mãos, sua maquiagem estava borrada de tanto chorar, conforme se mexia pude perceber uma macha em seu vestido parecia ser ponche.

- Oi, posso te ajudar? - Ela não falou nada, simplesmente abaixou a cabeça.

Tentei me aproximar, porém ela recuou parecia aflita sem noção do estava havendo ou fazendo, me afastei um pouco pensei em ir embora, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria deixá-la vagar pelas ruas daquele jeito, novamente tentei me aproximar só que dessa vez ela não demonstrou nenhum movimento seu olhar estava fixado no chão.

- Não sei se você pode me ajudar. – Quase não entendi o que ela falou, as lágrimas voltaram a escorrer em seu rosto.

Ela ficou de joelhos na minha frente, a tristeza dominava a sua alma como quando a minha mãe morreu mexi a cabeça para tentar tirar a lembrança de minha mente. Fiquei de joelhos e segurei a mão dela que estava muito fria suas unas pintadas de um bordo.

- Posso saber, por que esta chorando? – Perguntei tentando procurar o seu olhar.

- Ella, eu odeio ela, me fez de boba, me fez pensar que eu era a sua melhor amiga para no baile me humilhar daquele jeito. – Finalmente seu olhar encontrou o meu, seus olhos negros, me fez tremer ao ver os sentimentos que eles mostravam eles queriam vingança. – Agora quero ver ela cair, quero ver sua morte.

- Você não acha que esta exagerando? – Os olhos dela se estreitaram, puxou a mão junto ao corpo.

- Não, você não sabe o que ela vez comigo.

- Então por que não conta, quem sabe eu possa te ajudar?

- No que pode me ajudar? – Perguntou ela se levantando do chão.

- Não sei, me conta o que houve que daí eu te digo. – Também levantei do chão.

Andamos em silêncio até sairmos do parque, então perguntei.

- Qual é o seu nome?

- Bianca Born e o seu?

- Miguel Stephem. Então, o que houve para você estar tão brava? – Ela fechou os punhos e respirou fundo.

- Uma menina chamada Isabella, ou como alguns a chamam a Ella. – Ela ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos. – Ela era a minha melhor amiga, fazíamos tudo juntas até que... – As lágrimas voltaram escorrer em seu rosto delicado.

- Até que? – Forcei ela dizer.

- Até que um menino chamado Diogo apareceu, ele é aluno de intercambio veio de Paris, muito lindo. – Seu olhar voltou-se para as estrelas e depois novamente ao chão. – Simpático também, fiquei encantada quando eu o vi pela primeira vez, aquele sotaque era muito fofo parecia me hipnotizara cada palavra que ele tentava dizer em nossa língua.

- Nossa isso que eu chamo de amor a primeira vista. - A interrompi com o meu comentário, ela me olhou e voltou a falar.

- Digamos que sim, mas não foi a única a me apaixonar por ele, Ella também se apaixonou por ele, então disse que iria me ajudar a namorar com ele que éramos o casal perfeito do colégio. No inicio Ella me ajudou, consegui namorar com ele estava tudo ótimo, um perfeito conto de fadas, até hoje, quando no baile ela revelou seus verdadeiros planos, simplesmente me usou para poder chegar nele mais facilmente. – Ela parou e olhou para o horizonte, voltou seu olhar em meu rosto – E você o que faz na rua há essa hora?

- Como assim? – Tentei fingir que tinha entendido a pergunta dela.

- Eu sei que já são duas e meia da manhã, e você não tem cara de muito velho.

- Não consegui dormir, então decidi dar uma volta e acabei encontrando você. – Não olhei sua expressão enquanto falava. – É para onde estamos indo?

- Não sei, eu to te seguindo, e era isso que iria te perguntar agora.

- Eu também estou te seguindo. – Olhamos um para outro e começamos a rir. – Onde você mora?

- Cinco quadras virando aquela esquina. Quer me acompanhar até lá?

- Nossa você adivinha pensamentos?

- Não, mas isso é óbvio.

Andamos em silêncio até a rua da sua casa, parecia ser um lugar calmo varias arvores plantadas nos jardins, as casas seguiam um padrão de cor azul e branco assim deixando a impressão de um lugar organizado, paramos na frente de uma casa com uma enorme arvore chorona.

- Essa é minha casa. – Falou ela com um sorriso em seu rosto, parecia que ela estava melhor que o ódio que ela sentia havia diminuído.

O vento estava começando a tomar força de novo, olhei para o céu e as nuvens negras estavam voltando, fazendo a beleza da noite mergulhar na escuridão.

- Acho melhor você entrar, parece que esta vindo mais uma tempestade.

- Não, pois você não me ajudou no meu problema. – Ela me olhava sem piscar.

- Como não, servi como um ouvinte para você desabafar e pensar melhor.

- Verdade, antes estava muito nervosa e agora estou um pouco nervosa. – Ela riu baixo e virou- se e foi para casa.

- Boa noite para você também.

- Boa noite e tenta dormir. – Falou ela com um sorriso doce.

"_O quarto estava frio, estou na cama, sentado sobre as cobertas, meus pensamentos estão vazios, um barulho ecoa do lado de fora do quarto, parece ser um choro, de repente a maçaneta começa a se mexer, meu coração começa a bater cada vez mais rápido tento respirar fundo, mas não consigo o medo esta me consumindo, me deixando fraco, bebendo minha vida a cada batida do meu coração."_

"_A porta se abre e folhas secas voam pelo quarto, levanto da cama e vou em direção a porta, a temperatura parecia cair cada vez mais. A imagem vez tremer-me, uma árvore enorme, com os galhos retorcidos e podres, algumas de suas raízes saiam da terra e entre essas raízes estava você deitada com um vestido branco com detalhes em babado, descalça e sem maquiagem." _

"_Um líquido intenso e forte escoria em sua pele, o cheiro de ferro dominou meu nariz e fez meu estômago se embrulhar, o sangue saia de pequenos cortes em sua pele. Não conseguia me mexer, meu coração palpitava descontroladamente, somente pude gritar seu nome."_

O despertador havia me tirado do pesadelo, me sentia tonto esse sonho era diferente dos outros, o cenário parecia familiar a árvore eu já tinha visto, mas quando? Eu não lembrava. A menina era diferente, cabelos ruivos e pele branca como a lua, a imagem de Bianca se formou em minha mente, meu corpo se estremeceu, senti meu corpo se contrair quando pensei que algo havia acontecido com ela.

Levantei da cama, troquei de roupa tentei ocupar minha cabeça com a rotina, mas falhei a imagem do corpo dela todo cortado estava me deixando angustiado, como uma pergunta que estava surgindo, como eu conseguir lembrar o rosto dela em meu sonho e da outra menina não? Ainda faltavam várias peças do quebra cabeça, meu medo era querer encontrá-las.

Estava indo para a universidade, decidi passar numa lanchonete para comprar algumas balas quando jornal do balcão chamou minha atenção, a manchete era: "_Menina desaparecida" _a foto embaixo da manchete, vez meu corpo tremer, era Bianca, ela usava um moletom vermelho escuro, o cabelo estava amarado em um rabo de cavalo. Estava mais bonita do que na noite passada.

Comecei a ler a matéria, mencionava sobre o baile, sobre as amizades, a popularidade na escola, como ela era uma ótima filha que nunca arrumou brigas. Uma parte me achou muita a atenção:

"**ela deveria ter voltado às duas da manhã, mas não voltou, hoje de manhã quando abri a porta do quarto dela e vi tudo arrumado foi quando percebi que ela não tinha voltado, liguei para as amigas dela perguntando se ela tinha dormindo na casa de alguém, mas ninguém sabia dela, falou a mãe da menina."**

Aquilo parecia estranho, pois tinha deixado ela em casa e visto-a entrar, algo havia acontecido, mas o que?


	6. Noob

A luz estava fraca, o corpo dela estava acorrentado em uma mesa, ela dormia em um sono doce, não parecia ter os olhos de vingança que tinha sentido antes, afastei- me da mesa e decidi esperar ela acordar.

Sua pele clara e bela era capaz de deixar qualquer mortal afogado em sua beleza, seus cabelos vermelhos que pareciam o fogo que queima as almas do inferno, seus olhos abriam lentamente seu corpo se contraiu foi quando percebeu que estava acorrentada.

- O que estava acontecendo? – Ela estava nervosa, seus olhos negros se encontraram com os meus. – Você...

- Silêncio, minha querida. – Tampei sua boca, enquanto ela tentava se soltar. – Fique calma, a brincadeira mal começou e você já está chorando. – Ri alto enquanto tirava a mão de sua boca.

- O que você está fazendo comigo?

- Por enquanto nada, mas não tenha pressa vai ser divertido.

- Você acha isso divertido, olhe eu estou acorrentada não vejo graça nisso. – Seu corpo serpenteava na mesa de vidro. – Eu devo ter me enganado com você, seu louco desgraçado.

- Não gaste suas palavras assim, minha querida eu só quero brincar um pouco com você.

- Já disse que não estou achando divertido, essa sua brincadeira idiota.

- Sério? Que pena, pois eu estou e quero me divertir mais. – Seus pulsos começaram a sangra por causa da força que ela usava para se soltar das correntes.

- Você é um psicopata, maluco deveria estar internado em um manicômio, preso em uma camisa de força.

- Que imaginação querida, fiquei surpreso agora, mas consigo ser mas criativo que você. – Um sorriso brotou em meu rosto.

- O que você vai fazer? – Sua aflição era tão evidente, que podia sentir as batidas do seu coração afogado no medo.

Caminhei até o outro lado da mesa, onde havia deixado uma bandeja, peguei um pequeno estilete e olhei a reação dela.

- Você não terá coragem? – Falou ela entre os dentes. – Vou gritar se você fizer isso.

- Você duvida de mim? Que feio, querida, duvidar assim de mim, uma pessoa que gosta tanto de você. - Podia sentir as minhas palavras torturarem seu psicológico, seus olhos estavam mergulhado em um medo terrível e destruidor, seu corpo tremia e estava cada vez mais frio, mas sua pele continuava delicada e suave como sempre.

- Tire suas mãos de mim. – Sua voz parecia sufocada.

- Não gosta que eu toque assim em você? – Seus olhos estavam em uma mistura de raiva e ódio. – Então que tal assim. – Cravei o estilete em sua perna, seus gritos ecoaram pela sala, seu sangue era quente, um vermelho forte, tirei o estilete da ferida fazendo que escorresse com maior facilidade. Lambi a ponta do estile.

- Doce como você querida.

- Seu desgraçado, vagabundo, porco tomará que morra.

- Do que? De suas palavras que estam começando a magoar o meu coração, que gosta tanto de você.

- Vai se... – Cravei a estile em sua barriga antes que ela terminasse de falar e puxei para a direita fazendo um enorme corte em sua pele, o sangue se misturou com a cor do moletom, seu grito foi ensurdecedor.

- Você não acha isso divertido? – Perguntei enquanto ela tentava respirar.

- Miserável... Por que está fazendo isso comigo? – Sua voz era um simples sopro.

- Simples minha querida, eu quero sua alma.


End file.
